


Silent farewells

by pastelkisaki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tellius Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkisaki/pseuds/pastelkisaki
Summary: Haar is proud of the man he serves, and decides to live his life in a way he would be proud of him as well.––––Written for day 4 of Tellius Week 2020: Death/Dedication
Relationships: Shiharam Fizzart/Haar
Kudos: 8





	Silent farewells

“I have always supported your reasons for leaving Begnion, and I’ll continue to do so.”

And Shiharam has never doubted it. The second in command of his wyvern knights platoon has repeatedly proven to deserve the trust he puts in him in both as a fighter and a close friend from long years ago.

“Haar, do not fight today.”

“What?”

For a second Haar couldn’t believe his ears and looked in disbelief at the man on the gate, but only to see the determined face of someone who won’t falter his decision.

“Only one side can win a battle. If we are defeated in the end...I want you to take care of the survivors.”

Shiharam was right in his decision. Haar knew that involving the civilians in a battlefield they have no reason to be in lies heavily in the commander’s heart, especially in such a cruel way. He wishes no harm upon the people, but at the same time wishes no harm upon Shiharam for disobeying an order from a high up general.

“...Yes, sir...Commander Shiharam.”

“Commander…” He mildly smiled. “It’s been a long time since you called me that.” Shiharam adjusted his armor and grabbed the heavy axe that lied at his side. The last statement showered him in a nostalgic feeling of past times, times in which everything seemed easier and justice was a way more simple concept. For his companion the same could be said, Haar missed the days in which they could do the right thing without sacrifices.

“May the fortunes of war be with you. Through all that’s….happened…” He briefly paused. “It’s been an honour to serve with you.” His words didn’t seem right to him, but how to properly voice such a wide sequence of events? Ever since he knighted and met the man, to work alongside him under his command, defecting together in hope of finding a more suitable and better cause, and then years later to feel such a variety of strong feelings impossible to describe, Shiharam has been constantly an important figure for Haar and the sense of familiarity when standing at his side is such a big pride and joy that he knows no other would ever come close to imitate.

The last moment Haar saw Shiharam as he flew off the area he knew he had to harshly convince himself to not go back and follow the order without hesitation.  _ “Only one side can win a battle.” _ Haar acknowledged it well, and what usually works like a mantra to encourage a knight to fight harder and live in victory only served to deprive him of all hope when coming from the lips of a man whose eyes weren’t the ones of a soldier ready to give his all for success. Instead, those were the eyes of a man whose heart and duty differ, and is so doubtful that walking in any path becomes a more complicated task.

Haar knew that would be the last time he sees Shiharam, and even if deep down he’s prepared to carry out his final will by himself and alone, he hopelessly wishes it could be in a different way. He’s conscious that the commander decided to fight a battle he won’t win by any means, but Haar yearns for a last minute twist in which Shiharam’s life could be spared and he could set himself to follow what his heart and sense of justice dictates, instead of obeying a country he doesn’t hold any loyalty for while pretending he’s okay with it.

Nonetheless, Haar is proud of the man he serves, of the man he decided to support despite all odds, who drove him to work harder than any incentive ever could, the one man he shared a part of his life with, a time he would not change for anything else. Even if the world went against Shiharam, Haar would still remain by his side, and the best way to convey his feeling is to live his life and act in a way in which Shiharam would be proud of him as well.

_ “Good work.”  _ He heard the sentence several times through his knighthood in two different armies, but only when coming from Shiharam the meaning held its importance. Those praises are the ones Haar dearly treasures, and the ones he hopes he could someday hear again.


End file.
